Une lettre au père noël
by MlleRose's
Summary: Une veille de noël un peu spécial.Une Hermione amoureuse, un père noël et une lettre qui va changer beaucoups de chose. OS un peu Fleur Bleue


Bon je sais c pas vraiment la saison, mais j'étais insipirée alors voilà un petit OS un peu fleur bleue.

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe =S j'essaye de faire attention mais bon...

MorganeOf84

* * *

Une lettre au père noël, voilà ce que j'écris. Suis-je folle ? Certainement. Mais à cette veille de noël je ne songe qu'à cela écrire à celui qui se hisse comme le héros dans mon enfance. Je ne peux pas le voir. Mais a-t-on besoin de voir quelque chose pour y croire ? Non, le vent on ne le voit pas pourtant on sait qu'il est là. Voilà ce que je veux sentir qu'il est près de moi. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? A 17 ans j'écris une lettre de souhait. Je me sens bien sotte. Mais voilà je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'écrire. Un appel au secours, c'est plus un appel au secours qu'une lettre de souhait. J'appelle à l'aide à l'espoir lui-même. Ma lettre là voici :

_ Père Noël, _

_Bien que j'ai aujourd'hui 17ans, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous demander un petite chose. _

_Vous devez recevoir de nombreuses lettres pour des jouets, ou des petites babioles. Moi ce que j'aimerais c'est que vous me redonniez espoir. Donnez moi l'espoir que cette guerre finira. Donnez moi l'espoir que tout le monde ne peut pas être que mauvais. Cette tâche s'annonce bien difficile pourtant elle consiste simplement à rendre à Drago Malfoy sa naïveté, donnez lui juste quelques instants de bonheur, pour qu'il puisse être heureux au moins une fois. _

_Drago Malfoy n'est ni mon ami, ni mon ennemi, juste un gamin un peu pommé qui essaye de se faire une place dans le cœur de ses parents. Bien que maintenant il se soit retourné contre son camps, il n'est apprécié ni ici , ni là-bas. Je demande juste que vous lui apportiez un cadeau comme vous seul savez les faire. En faisant cela vous rendrez deux personne heureuses. _

_Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je ne vais pas le voir ? Eh bien, après quelques essais infructueux. Comme la fois où je lui ai demandé comment il allait ? Et qu'il m'est balancé à la figure, qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question et qu'il ne voulait pas m'adresser la parole tout court, et surtout qu'il ne supporte pas ma pitié. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, c'était de la compassion. Tu sais père noël je crois que je l'aime malgré moi, malgré lui. _

_Je sais que tu existe. Si tu pouvez le lui montrez à lui aussi. _

_Voilà j'espère que tu réaliseras mon souhait. Avec tous mes vœux et mes espérances. _

_Hermione Granger _

J'accroche cette lettre à la patte de mon hiboux. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille le destinataire. Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaissent dans la tempête de neige. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas tout de suite. J'éteins les bougies, m'allonge sur mon lit et je songe à cette lettre. Je tourne légèrement la tête, je vois les cadeaux que je distribuerais demain matin. Et puis mon esprit dérive jusqu'à cet être qui hante mes pensées, mes nuits et mes jours. Je l'aime. Cela suffit pour décrire mes gestes et mes actes. Je m'endors avec pour dernière image des flocons de neige sur ma fenêtre qui semble formait un cœur qui pleure.

Driiing Driiing... J'abats brutalement ma main sur mon réveil. Déjà le matin, nous sommes le 25 décembre et je sens déjà l'anticipation de cette journée qui grimpe en moi. Je me lève doucement, je m'habille, prends les cadeaux sur mon bureau et descends les déposer au pied du sapin. Tout le monde est déjà là, même lui, il me lance un bref regard, puis retourne à son bol. Il ne songe même pas à avoir des cadeaux... Il sait qu'il n'en aura pas. Pourtant si il savait. Les autres regardent les cadeaux avec envie. Ron est le premier à se jeter dessus. Les autres le regarde un instant puis l'imite. Je prend les 10 paquets à mon nom. En ouvrant le premier je souris doucement, Deux cartouches de cigarettes, mon péché plus ou moins mignon, je sens le regard complice de Harry. En ouvrant les autres, je découvre deux sur le maquillage et la coiffure ça c'est du Ginny tout crachée, le traditionnel pull des Weasley, une boîte de dragée de bertie crochue à moitie entamée avec un note signé Ron Weasley disant qu'il ne me laissait que les meilleurs, une enveloppe avec de l'argent de mes parents, et le reste ceux sont différents livres...

Il reste deux cadeaux que personne ne touche. Je m'approche, et lis le nom de Drago Malfoy sur les deux, je les prends et les donnes au concerné. Il hausse un sourcil, puis prend les deux cadeaux. Un silence gênant s'installe dans la salle. Il ouvre doucement le premier, je reconnais l'emballage c'est le mien, il découvre un briquet ainsi qu'une cartouche de cigarettes. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil discret. Je sais qu'il me prend en cachette des clopes mais il a bien trop de fierté pour me demander ou en acheter lui même. Il esquisse un sourire. Néanmoins, le second paquet m'intrigue. Apparemment lui aussi , car il le secoue, le tourne dans tous les sens. Il se décide enfin à l'ouvrir, dedans se trouve un livre, un livre de conte de noël pour enfants moldus. Du livre glisse une enveloppe, je reconnaît l'enveloppe, c'est la même que j'ai utilisé hier soir pour écrire ma lettre. Je ne souhaite pas rester quand je le verrais rire suite à sa lecture. Je m'éclipse discrètement emportant avec moi mes cadeaux. Je les dépose sur mon bureau. Juste avant de disparaître à la bibliothèque je vois un énième cadeau sur mon lit je l'emporte avec moi, je l'ouvrirais là-bas. Je rentre dans mon sanctuaire, m'installe à ma table habituel, je prend le cadeau le dépose sur celle-ci. Je déchire le papier, c'est un écrin noir en velours. Je l'ouvre, et j'y découvre un collier en argent avec un pendentif représentant un lion et un serpent entremêlé. Il n'y a pas de mot de l'expéditeur, je songe bien à quelqu'un mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? En ce moment il doit bien rigoler. Tiens d'ailleurs le voici. Dès que je m'aperçois de sa présence je baisse les yeux. Je sens son regard sur moi, Il s'assoit à ma table. Je sens son regard sur moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui. Il me tends ma lettre car c'est bien elle.

« Tu m'explique ?

-Si je te répond non, tu me laissera tranquille ?

-Tu sais très bien que non. Alors ?

-C'est une lettre que j'ai écrit au père Noël.

-Ça je le sais par contre ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la phrase où tu parle de tes sentiments à mon égard.

- Eh bien tu sais lire non ? Donc tu as du parfaitement comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Je t'aime voilà c'est dit. Tu peux rigoler maintenant.

- Et si je n'en avais pas envie. Je vois que mon cadeau te laisse perplexe..._dit-il en désignant du menton le collier que je tenait entre les doigts._

- C'est de toi ?

-Oui. Approche que je te le mette. »

Je me penche en avant en lui tendant le collier. Il le prend dans ses mains, il effleure mon cou puis accroche le collier. Durant tout ce temps nous n'avons pas cessé de nous regarder. Il prend mon menton d'une main puis scelle nos lèvres d'un baiser. Il me murmure que lui aussi, lui aussi il m'aime.

**Comme quoi le père noël existe c'est mon prince charmant qui me l'a dit. **


End file.
